Untrustable
by BrokenDragon
Summary: *Between PG-13 and R* Serena has and accident while walking home, she meets a nice guys and takes a chance to trust him...trusting him turns out to be the biggest mistake of her life! R&R!CHAPTER 8 NOW UP
1. Untrustable- Never trust a Stranger

Sup guys? Nothing here. Anyway this is a new fanfic!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
Warning: This has scenes of RAPE! So beware.   
~*~*~  
  
"Um…Serena. That's your fifth milkshakes in the last half-hour. Are you done? It's almost dark out!" Rei looked at her closet friend, up was drinking up the last bit up her shake.   
  
"Mmm…" Serena held up her index finger telling Rei, one minute. After a moment Serena then sat down her milkshake wiping her mouth with the back on her hand. "That was delicious! Now, I'm ready."  
  
Everyone stood from their seats, after paying the waitress, and left the Food Center of the town a headed towards home.   
  
One by one each girl went her separate ways, "Bye Serena!" Mina yelled waving her hands to the pigtailed girl as she ran to her home. "Bye!"  
  
Serena sighed to herself, as she began walking home. It was about 12 blocks from Mina's house, so it would be around a 10 to 15 minute walk if she took her time. She started humming as she walked, soon her humming was stopped abruptly.  
  
"Ewww! Oh Man!" She wrinkled up her nose looking down. "No one picks up their dog droppings around here! Ewww!" She bent down and took off her shoe and began hitting it against the wall of a building.  
  
"You shouldn't be hitting your shoe which is covered in dog feces against someone house." Shocked, she looked up to she a man looking down and her out his window. He laughed and smiled at her. "How about you…come in here and clean your shoe? Give my wall a rest, eh?"   
  
She looked at the man, her face showing her mixed emotions. Should I trust him? He seems nice, but he is a total stranger! But he is suck a hunk! "Um…okay. But, I need to get home soon. My mom must be worried sick."  
  
"Oh? Well, how about I drive you home later? C'mon, I'll unlock the door." His head disappeared from the window and a few minutes later. The front door opened. "Come in."  
  
~*~*~  
  
She walked inside of the hose taking off her last shoe at the door as he closed it behind her.  
  
Serena looked at the man, he eyes quickly looking over him. He was only wearing a pain of blue and white vertical striped sweat. He was very tall, around six feet tall, and muscular. He had a deep, firm looking six pack, he also had dirty brownish blond color hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"The bath room is right up the stairs, down the hall and to your left." He was saying, as she was looking him over. She smiled to her, an award winning smile.   
  
"Uh, thank you…"  
  
"Alastair. You?"  
  
"Serena…"  
  
"Well nice to meet you. Well, I'll be down here is you need help…washing your shoe." He smirked at her, then turned and walked into another room.  
~*~*~  
  
"Thank you, my shoe is clean now." Serena stood in the hallway of the upstairs as Alastair came up.   
  
He slowly walked to her, until he was less than half a foot front her. "Mmm…that's good." Serena felt his eyes move all over her body, from her feet, to her pink short skirt, her blue tank top, her lips, her eyes…  
  
"I'll walk home, if you don't mind." She tried walking around him, but he blocked her path. "I don't think so, lil lady." He griped both of her wrists making her drop her shoe, and began backing her into a room.  
  
"You owe me…"  
  
He pushed her backwards making her fall unto a bed. He claimed into the bed with her. "Believe me I'm going to get mine…"  
  
He quickly got up stop of her, and Serena opened her mouth to scream. One of his large hands covered her mouth.   
  
"Bad girl, you know not to scream." He laughed and bent down whispering into her ears. "You know what the say about men with big hands and feet? Are you a virgin?" Her whimper answered his question.  
  
"Well, this is going to be fun."  
  
~*~*~  
SO? Ends of part one!  
Review! Good? Bad? Flames? Do it!  
  



	2. Untrustable- Help?

Hey guys here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy, I had a little problem deciding what should happen, like how would everyone find out. But, with Angel Raye gave me an idea! So thank you girl friend!  
By the way, in this or any of my fics the girls are not scouts just "normal" teenagers.  
And I changed it to rated R…mostly for language and non-con not descriptive but you know!  
~*~*~  
  
Alastair chuckled looking over at the young girl as she curled up in a tight ball. "Aw. Don't look so sad baby. You know you enjoyed it. I know I sure did." He stood up and walked around the bed and looked down at her.  
  
Serena looked at him, her bottom lip was open and bleed her cheek bruised and red, he eye was beginning to swell. She yelp as Alastair grabbed her by the hair and pulled her upward looking deep into her eyes. His eyes that were once kind, were now dark and lust full.  
  
He grabbed her right breasts roughly squeezing it. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, his tongue moving into and over her mouth aggressively. He then pulled back looking into her eyes once more, and evil smile growing on his lips.  
  
"I think I'm ready for another round." He hissed as he pushed her on to the bed, getting on top of her a second time...  
  
All Serena could do was stare at the ceiling and tried to imagining this was a nightmare and the hitting, cursing and raping would stop.  
  
Stop….   
  
~*~*~  
  
Serena feel face first unto the payment as the man, Alastair pushed her out of the car. "Little hoe…" He cursed at her as he slammed the door and drove off. She lay there until the sound of the car drew further and further away.  
  
She slowly stood, wincing at the pain between her legs, all over her body. She slowly began walking almost looking at nothing, taking a misstep she fell down a small ditch, which was the bank of the river near the Tokyo Bridge.   
  
She looked up slowly towards the bridge seeing car headlights, as the passed over it. One cruise boat was on the river on the other side. She stood once again and started walking.  
  
"Help me…please…" She began saying as she neared the bridge. Coming to a small opening she claimed up and walked to the street that went to the bridge.  
  
"Oh my Goodness!" It was a woman's voice, but Serena continued walking. "Fred call 9-1-1…Child what happened to you? Sweetheart?" The woman began calling to her as she got closer and closer then right next to her.  
  
The lady stood in front of Serena making her come to a stop. Serena stared at the woman, she was heavy sat, had burnt red curly hair dark blue eyes, and freckles. The woman touched Serena shoulders, which made her jerk back.  
  
"Child? What's happen to you…Fred!"  
  
"Monica! The ambulance if on their way."  
  
"Alright…now what are you doing on Fifth Highway. You are a long way from the city."  
  
Fifth…  
  
"Rei…"  
  
"Rei? Is that your name?"  
  
"I want Rei…" Serena slowly shrunk to the ground holding herself. " I want Rei…I want Mina, Ami…I want Lita…I-" She began sobbing softly as Monica hugged her softly.  
  
"Shh, now. The ambulance is one their way." She looked up hearing the sirens and seeing the flashing lights.   
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ms. Mizuno? Rape victim in the ER." The blue-haired woman turned and looked at the nurse who spoke to her.  
  
"Thank you Nancy." She said closing her folder, and walked out of the nurse station jogging down the hall. She pushed through the double doors that were below a large sign, Emergency Room. She went to a column/room of the ER that had nurses and doctors buzzing around like a bunch of flies. "Excuse me, move." She told them as she pushed her way through.  
  
She took a clipboard from the nurse, and looked over it, then quickly at the patient not looking at her face. "Rape victim, female…Name unkno…" She looked back at the girl on the bed. "Oh God! Serena!"   
  
~*~*~  
  
So? Part 3 soon! Review!  



	3. Untrustable- Oh Gosh

Here's Chapter 3!  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Serena…"   
  
Dr. Mizuno quickly went to Serena bedside her deep blue eyes scanning the pale and bruised girl over. She slowly covered her mouth with a shaky hand to muffle her gasp, as Serena turned her head and opened one eye, the only eye she could see out of.  
  
"M-Ms. Mizuno…" Serena whispered out, as one lonely tear ran down her face.  
  
"Shh, Serena, everything's going to be okay…"  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Amy!  
  
Amy turned over in her sleep, droplets of sweat were running off her brow.  
  
Amy, please! Oh Gods! He's hurting me!  
  
"No…leave her alone." She began panting, like she was running, her head turned from side to side as if she was look for something or someone.  
  
Amy…  
  
"Serena!" Amy bolted up, her blue eyes wide her hair a mess. Tears and sweat ran from her face and unto her lap, which her clenched fist rested on. "Oh, it…was just a nightmare." Her hand shakily went through her hair.   
  
^Ring!^   
  
Amy jumped hearing the phone, she slowly turned to look at it.  
  
^Ring!^  
  
Her hand shakily went to it, and picked it up of its charger. "Hello, Mizuno-" Her phone phrase was cut off, "Mom? What?! Oh my gods! Did you call her parents? Oh no! I'm coming!" Amy slammed the phone back unto her charge hearing a ^click^ sound of the phone shutting off.  
  
Amy's hand, which were shaking even worse, took her jacket off the coat hanger and put in around her self. Her small feet made there way inside of her shoes near the doorway and in a mere second she was out the door and running out of the apartment complex.  
  
~*~*~  
  
^Beep! Beep!^  
  
Someone was honking their horn behind her but she continued to run!  
  
"Amy!"  
  
Amy? It's Serena she's calling to me for help! I must get to her!  
  
"Amy! Slow down!" The car picked up speed and cut right in front of her making her come to a stop, on top of the cars hood. Her face was staring down at the yellow paint of a car.  
  
She looked up and through the windshield. "Haruka? Michiru?"   
  
"C'mon we heard! Get in the car!" It was Lita, she had stood up in the back seat of the yellow sports car convertible, her hand waving to her to get inside of the car.  
  
Wasting no time, Amy pushed her self off of the hood of the car and jumped into the back seat.   
  
Haruka turned the car, once again sharply, heading the right way.  
  
Lita who had never seen Amy ever do anything improper (Jumping into the backseat) gently laid her hand on her shoulder. "Amy, she'll be okay…"  
  
Amy bit unto her lower lip and nodded slowly.  
  
"Please…Let her be okay."  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Amy! Lita! Haruka and Michiru!" It was Mina and Rei they were in the hallway outside of the waiting room. "I'm so glad you guy got here!"  
  
"Have you hear anything about Serena?" Haruka took a step forward her eyes full of worry but her face emotionless.  
  
"No…" Rei said, her head down, "But, her family is with her, it there…" She pointed her thumb toward the ER double doors.  
  
  
"H-how bad is she? W-was she really…" Michiru look around at the girls.  
  
"Raped? Yes…She was raped."  
  
"Dr. Mizuno…"  
  
  
~*~*~  
I used the Japanese names for Michiru and Haruka. I don't know why.  



	4. Untrustable 4.5- Wont you talk?

Merry Christmas!  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
The minutes ticked by slowly after Dr. Mizuno left them to go and check on Serena.  
  
She was raped.  
  
Her sweet innocence gone.  
  
"Darien…" Mina spoke softly, "What about him? How do we tell him?"  
  
There was a silence, the only noise was from Haruka who sighed and covered her face with her hands.  
  
"We'll have to wait till Serena…is ready."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Almost three days went by till Serena was ready to talk, it was very surprising when she did say something that day at the same time very freighting.  
  
"…he wouldn't stop…"   
  
Mrs. Tuskino, who was sitting beside the bed touched her daughters arm softly. "What baby?"  
  
"Don't call me baby…" One of her small and pale hands came up and covered her face.  
  
That was it, no matter what they said she would not talk anymore.  
  
~*~*~  
  
This is NOT all just half...it's leading to something 


	5. Untrustable2 4.5- Darien

Here ya go rest of chapter 4  
  
~*~*~  
Tuesday 5th, 10 A.M.  
  
I was in my medical class at Yale when I got the news about Serena. We were studying about the human body when my roommate, Jay, busted in.  
  
After arguing with my professor we were both excused outside.  
  
"Your girlfriends father called earlier…something happened to Serena, Darien."  
  
Something happened?   
  
To Serena?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Darien, Serena was sexually assaulted."  
  
I remember yelling "No! No! Not Serena!"   
  
Jay was standing there, he had never seen me cry before, I knew that much, he was scared and did not know what to do. Then he slowly crouched down and, still trying to act masculine, at hugged me.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It did not take me long to pack and book an airplane ticket. I came into American was suitcases filled with stuff to last me 2 years. Now, I am going out with only a sports bag half filled of clothes and pictures of Serena and I.  
  
I called Papa Tuskino, Serena's Grandpa, to let him know I was coming. He is a lot like Mr. Tuskino, when we met at the family BBQ; Serena had invited the girls and I. When he met me, he asked a million questions:  
  
Did I have a job, if I had any kids etc.  
  
Most importantly how old was I.  
  
Nevertheless, like with Mr. Tuskino I gained his trust.  
  
I said bye to the other friends I made at the dorm over he few months of being here, then Jay drove me to the airport where we said good-bye. "Call me and let me know how everything is over there ok?"  
  
"I will, my friend, arigato and sayonara."  
~*~*~  
Wednesday 6th, 2:48 A.M.  
  
When we landed in Tokyo Wednesday morning, I almost knocked an airplane attendant down while running up the loading ramp.   
  
Then I ran into a large man, Papa Tuskino.  
  
"Knichiwai Darien. Lets get your bags."  
  
I held up my sports bag, "I have them."  
  
He shook his head with a small chuckle, "Well then lets go, Serena has been asking for you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
I can't get into the swing of writing anymore. Someone please give me ideas! 


	6. Untrustable- I'm Sorry

Hello. Happy New Year!  
  
^*^*^  
  
Never in my entire life did I ever feel so much anger to a person then I did right now. Never in my entire life did I want to kill someone like I do now. Whoever this son of a bitch was who raped my Serena, my kenko.  
  
Serena screamed so much, every time a male doctor or nurse came in he scream could be heard all through out the hospital floor.  
*  
  
"OH GOSH! PLEASE GO! NO PLEASE GO!"  
  
Haruka clenched her fist hearing her scream for over the third time today.  
  
"Kenko…damn I want to kill him!" She stood up turned around and punched the wall above the chair she was sitting in a few seconds ago. No one said anything since they had the same and equal amount of rage to this, so-called man.  
  
For many minutes after Haruka's release of rage, there was nothing but silence and a few pages over the intercom.  
  
-Bing-  
  
  
Heads turned the elevator as the two large silver doors opened, and Darien walked out along with Papa Tuskino.  
  
"Darien!' The girls stamped to him and bran new tears came from a few of their eyes. "Oh Darien…Serena she's so-"  
  
Not meaning to the rude, Darien shoved passed them and to Serena's hospital room; 567.  
  
*~*  
  
When I walked in she and her mother, who had been at her side since that horrible day, were asleep. Serena's head was turned to the window so I could not see her.  
  
"Kenji…? Oh Darien?" I turned and looked at Mrs. Tuskino.  
  
"Hi." I whispered and I shocked my own self on how quite I was.  
  
"Hi hon.," She slowly got from her chair and we hugged. "I'll leave for a moment, I'll be back soon."  
  
She was gone before I could reply to her. I took in a deep breath and walked to Serena's bedside, with my softest touch I brushed my hand on her cheek.  
  
She herself took in a deep breath and I thought she was going to wake up, but she did not.   
  
I felt tears come to my eyes as I looked over her face, I could barley recognize her. One of her eyes were black, blue and swollen, the other was faintly bruised but showed evidence it was once a large black eye, her lip was slip and had stitches in them. Her entire face was discolored and looked nothing like before; at her scalp there was dried dark red blood.  
  
Again a softly touched her cheek, this time she woke up. Her blue eyes wide and filled with freight, yet they stared right into his. Her mouth was parted ready to scream, however all she let out was a whimper.  
  
"Dar…Darien?"  
  
"Yes love, it is me." I could not hold me tears back any longer, they flooded my eyes and ran down my cheeks. "It is me baby."  
  
"Darien I'm sorry! I am so sorry! I betrayed you!"  
  
"No-"  
  
"Darien, I cheated on you! I'm pregnant with another mans baby!"  
  
I only remember Serena still screaming, then wailing, and weeping.   
  
Then the sound got fainter and fainter, I was running down the hallway and I grabbed the only first police officer.  
  
"Why the hell are you just standing here? You better find that mother fucker who did what to my girlfriend!"  
  
The man was shorter then Darien and fatter, his brown eyes stared up at the man who had grabbed him.  
  
"Miss Tuskino?" He ask dumbfounded.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Sir, we are doing everything we can on this case-"  
  
"Case? Case? It is not a case it is a damn life! And sitting here drinking coffee is everything you can?"  
  
"Sir-"  
  
He could not finish what he had begun to say, I was already heading down the 5 flights of stairs.  
  
~*~*  
  
Darien sat down on the bench outside of the hospital running his fingers shakily through his hair.  
  
*  
  
Serena is pregnant!  
  
With that bastards baby!  
  
I did not mean to run out but I did not want her to see me mad.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Tuskino?" Everyone head popped up, even Darien who had returned during the day and was sitting with them in the waiting room, a police officer walked in. He was young and somewhat short with bleach blonde hair. "We found out where this Alastair lives. We also found out his name is Chris Alastair Richmond."  
  
"Well go and get him." Everyone stared at Amy whose face was full of rage.  
  
"Ma'am we have, but he was no where near the residence. I am sorry. But we lost him"  
  
  
*~*~*~  
OMG SERENA! PREGGY!  
Heh…hey it is longer! 


	7. Untrustable- it's my Party and i'll Scre...

Hi…okay nothing to say  
Oh, more cussing  
Notes:  
  
Akuma-devil  
  
Bakemono-monster  
  
Chikara- strength  
  
Yurushite kudasai- forgive me  
  
Keisatsu-police  
  
Ai-love ( I don't know if I should use this or kio or ren)  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Wh-at!" My voice cracked as I rose to my feet, my own respiration running down my face unto my gray blouse. "He-he is gone? You let that son-of-a-bitch run?" I felt eyes on me, but I did not care.  
  
"Kso! You let that ass hole get away from you?" Never in my life had those words some out of my mouth. I was ashamed but, my daughter! The man who raped my daughter was gone!  
  
Kenji pulled me down by the bottom of my dress however, that did not keep me from screaming. "That kuso baka Akuma!" I felt Kenjis arm around me and he whispered in my ears.  
  
"I know that bakemono wont get away with this. I promise."  
  
"Mom, dads right. We just have to have chikara."   
I nodded slowly, apologizing for my actions, "Yurushite kudasai…"   
  
~*~*~  
  
I understood how my wife felt; our daughter was lying in that hospital bed, beaten and bruised and these damn so-called keisatsu weren't doing anything. We felt so useless and these men were useless.  
  
"What are you doing right now?" I turned and looked at one of Serena's friends. The Aqua haired one, Michiru.  
  
"Ma'am?" The young police man questioned.  
  
"Are you doing anything for the case right now? Are you looking for him?"  
  
"Yes, we are. We're-"  
  
She was talking so very calm and soft, for this past week or so, she barely said a word. "Now what you need to do is turn around, and go help them look for this…" She searched for the word. "Bastard…"  
  
The young officer blinked a few times, then turned around and headed out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Serena sat in her room in front of her mirror running her finger over her reflection. Two days ago, she got home from the hospital and immediately asked everyone to cover up all the mirrors in the house. However, this morning she woke up and wanted to see how much damage there was, since there was a welcome home party later that evening.  
  
When she saw her reflection, she wanted the bust out crying however the cut under her eyes still stung whenever something touched it. Her eyes that were earlier swollen shut was still black and blue and her eyes were blood shot.  
  
"I'm ugly…" She whispered softly. "Ugly…"  
  
She took her hand away from the mirror and place in on her belly. "Ugly and pregnant."   
  
Alastair…  
  
He was still out haunting her. Every time she shut her eyes, his face was there, her mind kept wondering back to that horrible day. She heard his voice calling her name. Serena.  
  
Serena.  
  
Serena  
  
Serena?  
  
"Serena."  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Huh?" Her eyes opened slowly and looked back into the mirror at the reflection of a person behind her.  
  
"Darien? What are you doing here?" He came closer behind her and laid a box wrapped in a pink wrapper and a purple bow.   
  
"I-I wanted to see you before the party."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence…she hated silence. It reminded her of her nights in the hospital.  
  
"I Love you, Serena. You know that, right?"  
  
She could not help but to smile. "I love you too Darien…"   
  
Her smile slowly faded, as she touched her belly again. "But…what about…"  
  
"I'm here for you no matter what, ai." He touched her belly softly. "It's our baby."  
  
Not caring about the pain she let the tears spill from her eyes. "Oh Darien…"  
  
~*~*~  
  
The party was held in the backyard of the Tuskino house, children were jumping in the pool repeatedly. Serena's little cousin Michel nicknamed Porky did his fourth cannon ball into the pool. Mr. Tuskino was Barbequing at the brick grill, and he mother was setting the picnic table full of different foods.  
  
Serena was sitting in a law chair near the glass sliding door to the house, under a large banner which read: WELCOME HOME BUNNY!  
  
As people walked in they hugged and placed gifts on the table beside her.  
  
"Hi." "Thank you." "Yes I am so glad to be home." "I'm feeling good." Were the phases she repeated over and over again.  
When she last guest arrived, she sighed with relief, and got up walking slowly, with a small limp to her mother.  
  
"Can I help?"   
  
"Oh, no dear you just sit down and rest."  
  
"Mom I've been doing that all day!"  
  
"Well…Oh, if you can go inside and get the pie you grandmother brought."  
  
Happy to have something to do, not minding the pain, she walked into the house through the living room and into the kitchen.  
  
"Mmm strawberry and banana cheese cake." She picked up the light pink cake decorated with strawberry and banana slices, turned around and limped back into the living room. Right before she got to the glass sliding doors the phone rung.  
  
Putting down the cheesecake she picked up the phone. "Tuskino resident."  
  
No one responded.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Hello, anyone-"  
  
"Serena…Serena I need you." The husky deep voice responded.  
  
The phone dropped from her hand and unto the white flush carpet.  
  
Her mouth.  
  
Open in a silent scream.  
  
Her shaky hands cam up the her mouth, she looked down at the phone where she could the phone beeping.  
  
The person on the other end had hung up.  
  
She crouched down and picked up the phone placing in on the receiver, Calmly her hand still shaking the looked at the caller ID.  
  
UNKNOWN.  
  
Her scream caught up with her brain and escaped from her mouth.  
  
~*~*~  
  
So…So…So?  
  
SOMEONE GIVE ME AN IDEA! 


	8. Untrustable- Hello? You there?

I'm using the Tuskinos' Jap names  
Damare!, meaning "Shut up!/Silence!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Everything seemed to slow down or completely stopped.  
  
Ikuko Tuskinos, who was setting the table, potato salad dropped to the grass under her feet.  
  
Kenji Tuskino burger flipped, what seemed to be in slow motion, went in a half circle the finally a full circle.  
  
Shingo Tuskino, whose arms were up ready to dive into the pool, stopped and slowly turned.  
  
Porky seemed to stop in mid air of another cannon ball then he slowly fell into the pool and splashed.  
  
That is when time caught up  
  
~*~*~  
  
"SERENA?!" It was Mama Tuskino, who was near the door, got to Serena before everyone else. She found Serena curled up in a tight ball crying hysterically mumbling something over and over.  
  
"Honey, what happened?"  
  
"He-he…" all she did was point to the phone.  
  
Seeing the read light blinking, Mina pressed the New Call back button.  
  
"Unknown?" She said softly, almost to herself.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Bunny?" Papa Tuskino, whose voice usually boomed throughout the house, was now soft and full or worry. "Who was it?"  
  
They waited…  
  
Crying.  
  
Waited…  
  
Sobbing….  
  
Waited long…  
  
The sobbing slowly ceased.  
  
"Al-Al-Alastair."  
  
"Masaka! How-hell no!" Papa Tuskinos voice was back booming.  
  
"How did he…"  
  
The sobbing and crying started again.  
  
"My purse…"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Nani! You can't track the call?"  
  
"Mrs. Tuskino he called from a Private or Unknown line, unless a machine is hooked up so-"  
  
"So? So? So, what?"  
  
"Ma'am-"  
  
"No…no, don't 'ma'am' me. Lieutenant-" Mrs. Tuskino bent over and read his badge, "O'Neil. Do you have a daughter?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No? Well then, you don't know how we feel! Our daughter was RAPED! R-A-P-E-D!"  
  
"We understand-" He was cut off once again  
  
"No you don't."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Argument after argument.  
  
Serena was sick of it.  
  
People hugging her.  
  
Telling her it was going to be ok.  
  
Everyone was lying.  
  
"Damare!"  
  
The crowd in the room turned and faced her.  
  
Serena's head was down, and she was walking softly back and forth.  
  
"Just stop it…please."  
  
"Honey…"  
  
"Please just stop…nothing helping…no matter what, everything I lived for…" She looked at Darien, "everything I saved for that one special night…is gone."  
  
Again, she touched her belly stroking it softly.  
  
"Now…I don't know what to do."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm going to my room."  
  
She got up slowly, nearly collapsing from exhaustion, Lita caught her right arm and Mina held the second. "C'mon…"  
  
"Thank you…minna."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Shingo watched as the men put to phone tap on the phone and another set up other equipment. Outside you could see a large black van parked across the street along other cars on the road.  
  
He sighed softly, sitting down on the large armchair, almost sinking into it.   
  
Right when he was on the verge of sleeping the phone rung, he jumped up out of the chair starring at one of the police men.  
  
The man motioned him over.  
  
"Fourth ring, pick pp the phone."  
  
Second.  
  
On that ring the ID once more shown: UNKNOWN  
  
"Ok…"  
  
Third.  
  
"Uh…"  
  
Fourth  
  
"Pick up."  
  
Picking up the receiver, he spoke softly but loud enough for the person on the other line to hear.  
"Tuskinos, this is Shingo."  
  
"I want…her."  
  
Scilce.  
  
Alastair had hung up.  
  
"Kuso! Not long enough."  
  
*  
  
All day long the phone rung.  
  
Alastair hung up.  
  
"Let me answer it…"  
  
"Bunny no!"  
  
"Dad, if I answer the phone he'll stay on those 15-30 seconds! I know it."  
  
"Maybe…she is right, sir."  
  
"I don't need no dang rookie officer telling-"  
  
"Kenji! Let her!"  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Kenji…"  
  
"Dad…please?"  
  
Before he could answer the phone rung again.  
  
UNKNOWN  
  
Thrid ring.  
  
Fourth ring.  
  
She picked up the phone slowly. "Hello?"  
  
"Oooh Serena. Baby, I miss you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
She looked at the machine that was counting down seconds.  
  
Barley 5 seconds?  
  
"Yea…Mmm what you wearing?"  
  
"A-a, um…T-Shirt, and uh…"  
  
He chuckled softly.  
  
"Doesn't matter, I bet you look sexy anyway."  
  
10 seconds.  
  
5 more to go.  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"I miss you."  
  
12 seconds.  
  
13 seconds.  
  
"Gotta go baby."  
  
"No uh…wait."  
  
14 seconds.  
  
"Hmmm why"  
  
"Cause…"  
  
15 seconds.  
  
"Bye Baby."  
  
The phone went dead.  
  
Right before she hung up the phone a tall woman came through the door.  
  
"Lets roll."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ooooh…another hanger.  
  
Hehe gonna have to wait  
  
Sorry my chapters are so short, but at least I get things out. 


	9. Untrustable- Everything is Over

Sorry for the long wait! But, here is the finial chapter to "Untrustable"!  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
"Miss Tuskino, we have a line set up of different men. We would like for you to pick out the one you think-no know is Alastair Thomas."  
  
Serena swallowed deeply, as she entered a room with on chair infront of a window.  
  
"Please sit down, Miss Tuskino."   
  
She did as she was tld and sat on the cold metal chair that sent shivers over her body.  
  
"Shut off the lights!" A mans voice boomed behind her, making her jump. In an insatnd the room was completely dark. "Turn on the other lights, and bring in the men!" The voice boomed again making her jump again. In a line seven different men, all with brownish blonde hair, walked in and took their places under the numbers. The mens eyes made her shiver as they turned and stare straight ahead.  
  
"Don't worry, they can't see you." The man comforted her.  
  
Serena swallowed again then nodded.  
  
"Now, look carefully and take your time."  
  
Serena's scanned the faces of the men lines up, her eyes lingered at number four, his face was cold and hard as stone, but a smirk was evil drawn on his face. "N-number four, four is Alastir." She chocked out before crying, memories of what had happened flooded her mind.  
  
"Are you sure?" The man asked, and only waited for a nod before her ordered the men out. "Move them out and take number four into custody!"  
  
**  
  
"It's over sweetheart." Irene Tuskino comforted her daughter stroking her hair.  
  
"I know mom," Serena buried her face in her moms cream colored silk blouse, "He can't hurt me anymore."  
  
"Hello." Serena and her mom looked up to see a woman standing in the doorway. "Number four was, no doubt, Alastair Thomas. His DNA matched the semen found in your body. We had a hard time finding him because his real name is not Alastair Thomas, it is Kendrick Anderson, and he was a lawyer in America and is wanted by the FBI for sexual assault on numerous clients. He-" She stopped and warmly smiled at the young girl. "I will let you be now, you have suffered through so much." She turned to leave.  
  
"Arigatou, Officer-"  
  
"Turner. Demetris Turner."  
  
"Did you help catch Alastair?"  
  
"Hai, I did."  
  
"If my baby is a girl, do you mind if I name her after you?"  
  
"Iie, I would be honored." Officer Turner smiled warmly.  
  
"Arigatou, Officer Turner." Serena bowed her head to the woman.  
  
The woman smiled and left, "God speed Serena."   
  
"Arigatou Mom." Serena looked up at her mother.  
  
"For what dear?"  
  
"Helping me through it all." Serena hugged her mom, "I trusted so many people and I never realized-"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"That some people are bad, and they are untrustable."  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Done!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Review! 


End file.
